The Burden of a Family (Re-Write)
by Sikanthesupersaiyan213
Summary: What happens when Goku leaves Gohan to take care of Chi-Chi and his new baby sister? What will come of his new-coming nightmares of his father's death? What happens when he meets the daughter of Hercule? Read to find out! (I'm sorry the description is bad, but the story will be way better.
1. Prologue

**The Burden of a Family**

**Summary: After Goku died, Gohan had to take on the job of being the man of the house. (Gohan will have a little sister, not Goten. Name inspired by Broken Promises » by Sexy And I Know It)**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Goodbye, my son," Goku said, turning to Cell. There was a gust of wind as Goku disappeared. "Daddy!" Gohan cried out, a feeling of grief and anger within him. Everything was silent, except for the echo of Gohan's cries.

Powering down to base form, Gohan sadly flew over to the Z-Fighters. Krillin walked up to Gohan, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Goku did it for the good of the earth," Gohan tried cheering up, but it was futile. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew, a cloud of smoke covering a figure.

* * *

An evil laugh escaped the mouth of the figure, smoke clearing. The figure put his finder outward, glowing ki shooting from it. Gohan got into a defensive stance, preparing for the blast; the blast never came. Instead, he heard Trunks cry out in pain, turning around to see the blast hitting him square in the chest. At that moment, the smoke cleared, the figure becoming visible. "Cell!" Gohan turned around, seeing that indeed, it was Cell. "Looks like your father blew himself up for nothing!" Cell cackled. "You see, all my body needs is one cell, and it can reform my whole body. It memorized my shape, and even tasted some of Android 18's power! Therefore, I am ultimately perfect!"

Gohan yelled, going Super Saiya-Jin. "You- you killed my daddy!" Cell only scoffed, saying. "It was _you _who killed him, boy. Your vanity got in the way of you destroying me, leading me to blow myself up. Your father had to teleport me away because of _you_!"

'He- he killed my son! He _killed_ Trunks!' Vegeta thought, anger levels rising to an all-time high. "Cell!" Vegeta charged at Cell, going Super half-way through. Vegeta put his hands out to his sides, aura chirping loudly. Electricity sparked around him, hair spiking out more as he ascended. "Final Flash!" Vegeta yelled, sending his most powerful attack at Cell.

"Ka me ha me... HAAAA!" Gohan yelled, him and Vegeta's blasts joining together. A spiraling yellow-blue wave was now heading towards Cell. "For Trunks!" Vegeta yelled. "For Daddy!" Gohan yelled, the blast connecting. Cell was enveloped in the blast, his last words, "I was perfect!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: School**

Gohan was doodlng in a notebook on his bed while waiting for dinner to be ready, and accidentally dropped his pencil. (Boring, yes, I know. It' just so I can use my intro.) Reaching down to get it, he heard Chi-Chi calling him to dinner. "Coming, Mom!" Gohan said, hopping out of his bed. Running down the hallway, he went down the stairs, rounding a corner to get into the kitchen. Sitting in his seat, he began eating food, when Chi-Chi started up a conversaton.

"Gohan, I've been thinking, and I've decided you need to go to school and meet people your own age," Chi-Chi said, sitting down in her seat and beginning to sip on some tea.

Gohan almost gagged, replying, "But Mom, I already know Lime!" "_I don't understand why I have to go to school!_" Gohan thought, wanting to just stay home because of Goku's death a month ago.

"Gohan, you will go to school starting tomorrow!" Chi-Chi commanded, finishing her food. Getting up from the table, she said, "I slipped the entry test for Orange Star Middle into your studies! You got an A+, which means you're in. Now finish your food, go to sleep, and be ready for school."

Gohan sighed sadly, finishing his food. "Good night, Mom," Gohan said, slowly heading up to his room to get ready to sleep.

* * *

Gohan had just finished getting ready for school and eating breakfast, and was blasting off into the sky. "_I'll lower my ki to 10, about double the strength of most teenagers,_" Gohan thought, lowering his ki as he neared an alleyway. Landing in the alleyway, he finished loweing his ki, and ran to the school, wearing a long-sleeved white shirt and grey jeans. Reaching the school, he threw open the doors, and sprinted to the principle's office. Nearing the office, he slowed down, opening the door.

"Ah, you must be Son Gohan!" The principal said, looking at Gohan. "Here's your class schedule." The principal handed Gohan the paper, and they shook hands, before Gohan ran to the first class.

* * *

Gohan shyly walked into the classroom, the teacher began explaining how he got a perfect entry score. Already he was hearing people muttering "Nerd-Boy". Looking for an open seat, he only saw a seat at the back, near all of the people who were probably bullies. Slowly moving, he went to sit in the one open seat, immediately getting made fun of at his seat.

"Everyone, quiet!" The teacher commanded, continuing on with the lesson.

Gohan silently pulled out his doodling book, and began drawing a picture of him and Goku training in front of his house.

One of the kids around him saw this, and pulled the book, saying, "What's this? Some sort of diary?"

"Give that back!" Gohan silently yelled, reaching for the book. His attempts were futile, though, as the bully passed the book down the row, eventually reaching a kid who threw the book out of a neaarby open window.

Gohan immediately raised his hand, trying to catch the teacher's attention. Fortunately, the teacher saw his hand.

"Yes, Son Gohan?" The teacher asked.

"These kids took my notebook and threw it out the window," Gohan said, motioning to all of the kids who helped take the book. "He took the book," Gohan added, pointing to the kid next to him.

"Eli, after class, head to the principal's office!" The teacher commanded, continuing the lesson.

Gohan sighed, glad the bully was put to justice. The classes went by considerably fast, and lunch came around, making Gohan happy. "_Finally, time to eat!_" Gohan cheerily thought, heading to the cafeteria with the help of a map that came with his schedule. When he arrived in the lunchroom, Gohan's nose was assaulted with many smells, most bad. The food was mostly rotten or ill-prepared, so Gohan ony managed to get three chicken legs, a glass of milk, and three steaks. Slowly eating them, Gohan mumbled about how he hated school lunches. When he finished eating, he had began to get up, going to throw away the disposable lunch tray, when a girl with blue eyes and short, blonde hair walked up to him.

"Hi, I'm Eresa!" Eresa said, walking with Gohan as he headed to the trash bin.

"I'm Gohan. It's nice to meet you, Eresa!" Gohan said, dropping off the tray in the trash.

"_He's so polite!_" Eresa thought, grabbing Gohan's arm. "I want you to meet my friends!" Pulling Gohan to a black-haired girl with pigtails, and a boy with long, blonde hair. "Gohan, they are Videl and Sharpender; Videl and Sharpender, this is Gohan!" Eresa said, introducing them to each other.

"Hey, why'd you bring Nerd-Boy over here?" Sharpener asked, cockiness in his voice easily noticeable.

"He's nice! Don't be so mean!" Eresa defended Gohan, hoping Videl would react better.

"Gohan, how come we've never seen you around Orange Star City?" Videl asked, curious as to if he moved to the city or lives in a close city.

"I live on Mount Paoutzu. it's pretty peaceful up there," Gohan replied, realising how far his home was only after he said it.

"That's a four hour drive!" Videl said, shocked as to how far away he lived.

"I fly here in a helicopter, it's much faster," Gohan lied.

"Okay, well, we need to get to class," Eresa joined in the conversation.

"You're right," Gohan said, the four walking to class. Yet again, the classes went by reatively quick, and soon, Gohan was flying home. "_I made some friends on the first day! That's good!_" Gohan thought, landing in front of his house.

**A/N: Yes, I know it's Satan City, but due to my Christianity, I will refer to it as Orange Star City. (Yes I know it means Herucle Satan, but I'd just prefer Orange Star City). I hope you like the chapter, I had fun writing it!**


End file.
